


Take What's Yours

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor and Jasper are fighting and Eleanor says ‘take what’s yours and go’ and so that is exactly what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Jasper was re-assigned as Eleanor’s bodyguard following King Simon’s death and since then their relationship has improved, their flirtatious ‘game’ returning. It is now several months later and King Cyrus is on the throne. (Please note that I wrote this prompt before season 2 aired so imagine it happened following season 1).

Eleanor felt a deep scowl cross her face as she flattened her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows, eyes narrowing fiercely. How could they be so brazen, it wasn’t even like they were meeting somewhere private where she couldn’t see them. Wishing that her stare could literally bore a hole through Jasper’s skull she continued to stare at him, deep in conversation with her mother.

She was so caught up in her own anger that she nearly missed the look her mother gave her as she caught sight of her over Jasper’s shoulder. The smugness in her mother’s eyes nearly pushed her over the edge and Eleanor had to clench her fists to refrain from hitting something, preferably Jasper.

Looking back at Jasper the Queen smiled, fluttering her eyelashes seductively as she took another step towards him so they were less than a foot apart. Reaching forward she placed a hand briefly on Jasper’s suit jacket but Eleanor was too far away to hear what she told him next.

Jasper froze when the Queen touched him, his whole body recoiling at her closeness. His previous sentence was instantaneously forgotten and he raised his eyebrows slightly, ‘what are you doing?’

‘I’m just admiring your determination to protect my daughter, bodyguard,’ Helena drawled, a smirk pulling up the corners of her mouth. It was then that Jasper caught her brief glance behind him, her eyes glinting in delight.

Turning around hastily he just managed to catch sight of the look of hatred and disgust in Eleanor’s emerald eyes before she turned swiftly and began marching out of the room and down the corridor, disappearing out of sight.

Giving the Queen a disdainful look Jasper rolled his eyes at her and at himself for getting caught in her attempt to infuriate her daughter. He’d genuinely thought this meeting was going to be about Eleanor’s safety and that was the only reason he had agreed to it.

‘Really?’ he asked the Queen in an exasperated tone, stepping away from her.

‘Just checking whether or not my daughter really trusts you bodyguard,’ the Queen replied smugly, ‘and judging by that reaction you still have some work to do.’

‘What about trusting you? Does her anger towards you not bother you at all?’ Jasper asked in disbelief.

Giving a nonchalant shrug the Queen met his gaze, ‘I’m used to it. It gives her something to focus on. Something other than drugs that is.’

Scoffing Jasper turned away from her to go and find Eleanor. ‘You may leave,’ Helena told him sarcastically when he was half way out of the room.  
Jasper ran down the corridors as fast as he could, but he didn’t see Eleanor until she reached her bedroom, where she burst her doors open harshly with a loud groan.

Hearing his footsteps behind her Eleanor clenched her fists again, ‘just go away,’ she told him through clenched teeth, not wanting to face him.

‘That wasn’t what you think,’ Jasper replied, ignoring her dismissal.

Scoffing Eleanor finally turned around, flashing a fiery look at him. ‘You would say that,’ she spat.

‘She asked to have a meeting with me to discuss your security for the military dinner next week. I went because I thought it would be beneficial for you,’ Jasper told her, taking a step towards her carefully, gauging her reaction.

‘Not up to the job Jasper?’ Eleanor replied in an icy tone, her eyes narrowing.

Rolling his eyes he replied slowly, ‘you can never be too safe.’

‘Yeah, I mean continually sleeping with my mother makes me feel so safe,’ Eleanor muttered.

Sighing heavily Jasper moved forwards until he was in front of her, grabbing her arms as she tried to move away from him. ‘I am not sleeping with your mother,’ he ground out.

‘Like I could ever believe anything you say,’ Eleanor spat back, trying to hurt him like she was hurting. When she saw his jaw clench at her remark she felt a small sense of triumph. ‘Fuck you Jasper. You can have my mother, do whatever you want. I don’t care.’

Scoffing again Jasper raised his eyebrows in a mocking expression, ‘yeah right.’

‘I don’t Jasper. I know nothing about you and I could never trust you so you might as well just go,’ Eleanor told him angrily.

‘Is that really what you want?’ Jasper asked quietly, reaching up to hold her chin so that he could meet her gaze. Scrunching up her nose Eleanor pulled away hastily so that she didn’t have to look at him.

‘Just take anything that’s yours and go,’ she yelled, walking away from him. Jasper noticed immediately how she had not answered his question and he felt himself smirk.  
Eleanor could feel her heart racing as she waited for him to respond. She was furious at him but despite herself she didn’t actually want him to leave. Hearing his footsteps behind her she kept her stiff posture.

Suddenly she felt Jasper’s hands around her waist as he turned her around. Before she even had a chance to meet his gaze he had lifted her up and rested her gently over his shoulder, one hand firmly gripping her legs as the other rested on her hip, precariously close to her bottom. Her breath whooshed out of her body as she hit his back and her hair billowed out around her head.

Jasper had marched her halfway out of her room before she got over her shock enough to ask, ‘what the hell are you doing?’

Jasper’s stride didn’t falter as he carried her down the corridor, her fists beating down on his back.  
‘Jasper!’ Eleanor yelled when he didn’t reply, ‘put me down!’ As she wiggled and squirmed in his grip Jasper finally lowered her to the ground once they entered one of the castles many tunnels.

‘What was that?’ Eleanor asked him furiously as he placed his hands on either side of her head so that she was pressed backwards into the stone wall.

‘I was doing as you asked and taking what’s mine,’ Jasper drawled humorously, ‘and that includes you.’

Eyes widening Eleanor finally understood. Hearing his deep voice sent a shudder of desire through her and immediately all her anger drained away.  
‘I haven’t been sleeping with your mother,’ Jasper told her seriously, meeting her gaze. ‘You are the only one I want.’

Rising her chin up and meeting his gaze Eleanor and Jasper stared at each other for a moment, electricity crackling in the air around them. After a short while the tension became too much and Eleanor moved her head forwards so that she could capture Jasper’s lips with hers.

The second Jasper saw Eleanor’s mouth moving towards his he did the same, their mouths meeting in a sudden collision. Their kiss was rough and passionate as one of Eleanor’s hands wound into his hair, pulling slightly while the other clasped the side of his face, trying to pull him ever closer.

Although Jasper ran one hand around Eleanor’s waist, under the thin black material of her top, he had to keep the other one firmly pressed against on the wall behind them for support as they ravished each other’s mouths.

As they pulled their mouths apart briefly to gasp in much needed lungful’s of air Jasper rested his forehead against Eleanor’s, revelling in the smell of her soft, sultry perfume as it danced around his nostrils. ‘You’re mine,’ he told her in a hoarse voice, ‘don’t forget it.’

Hearing his deep voice that gave away his desire Eleanor smiled slightly, ‘as if I could.’

With that Jasper leant down to meet her mouth again, gently biting on her bottom lip as his hand traced a path of fire around her hipbone and waist. Instinctively Eleanor’s hands found their way under Jasper’s suit jacket and over his shoulder, feeling his muscles bunch underneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

When Jasper moved to run a line of kisses and gentle bites down her neck and along her collarbone Eleanor felt her fingers digging into his shoulders and back as she tried and failed to suppress the moan that reverberated from inside of her.

Hearing her Jasper lifted his head slightly so that he could meet her gaze, a smirk covering his face. ‘So I’m guessing you don’t really want me to go?’ he asked sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes Eleanor moved her hands over his chest, tracing patterns on his shirt for a few moments before she replied in a low, sultry voice, ‘I guess you could stay for now. I like the benefits.’

Jasper let out an almost animalistic growl as he heard her repeat his earlier words to him and the flirtatious twinkle in her dark eyes nearly pushed him over the edge as their mouths collided again.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
